User talk:Exeterman79
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Eternal Legacy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Oh. You still going to use it as what it was originally created for? I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble. When I came, the wikia had 5 pages, all of which were blank and the last user to come on here was in 2013, and you in 2011. I didn't realize I was impeding on your space, sorry. I was mainly interested in the "eternal.wikia.com" domain, and assumed this was abandoned. I'll go create another wikia over at "eternalccg.wikia.com" or something. I apologize. Please delete what I've uploaded here to the wikia. Yumyum36 (talk) 20:04, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Not abandoned but rather forgotten. This wikia was planned for a small project started back in 2008 manly to be used for infomation for everything about the project including lore, setting, character bios and other pieces of infomation. But during development, real life got in the way so I was forced to halt development, also Gameloft filed a Trademark for a game named Eternal Legacy (same name as my project) in 2011, 3 years after I started the project although I wasn't aware of it until later so I also had to remove the name so that set me back as well. as a result this wikia was never used again until 2013 when the last user placed false infomation in the wiki. Since then the project was revived under a new name. Your involvement caught my attention. I was not aware of the Eternal ccg when you first wrote pages so originally I thought it was false infomation. The future of this wikia is under consideration. Exeterman79 (talk) 21:20, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Dude, delete the extra pages I made please, they don't belong here, and I apologize for intruding on your space. Though this wikia was dead as you hadn't logged in for 4-5 years, and there were 5 blank pages as content. Yumyum36 (talk) 02:40, February 13, 2016 (UTC)